


Goodnight

by tsuzuruteeth



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Goodbyes, I Am Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzuruteeth/pseuds/tsuzuruteeth
Summary: "It might not be the kind of goodbye people say when they're never seeing each other again."
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Goodnight Like Yesterday" and the quote from the summary is from there too.

It was quiet. Almost too quiet considering the words that had just been said. They were both sitting across from each other in the dimly light kitchen as the clock on the wall continued to fill up the empty void with ticks as it neared 10pm. It was somehow calm. Maybe the words just hadn't sunk in yet. 

"What?" Tsumugi repeated convinced he never heard right. Tasuku looked down.

"Let's break up." 

It took a while for the words to hit him. He still felt like he was dreaming. He took a shaky breath.

"If we couldn't see each other starting from tomorrow, would you be okay with that?" He asked tentatively. He was afraid of the answer but he had to ask. 

Tsumugi knew for a fact that he, himself, would not be fine. His life revolved around Tasuku at this point. He needed to see him everyday. It was as important to him as breathing. Up until two minutes ago, he thought it was the same for him. The fact that right now, Tsumugi was uncertain what Tasuku's answer was going to be, terrified him. 

Tsumugi felt betrayed. He was almost angry. He would be angry if it weren't for that fact that, that would probably make things worse. So he swallowed down the lump in his throat and continued to smile as if they were talking like normal. 

"I think.... I think it would hurt at first. That it would be strange. It would get better though, you'll get over it eventually." 

Tasuku was never good with words. Tsumugi knew this and he loved him regardless. But for some reason right now, the way he said that last part, stabbed him in the chest. What makes him so sure of that? Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes, but the smile never fell. This wasn't over until it was over. And even if it was, crying wouldn't help right now. That would have to wait until Tasuku was gone. 

"I think we should get some sleep. It's late you can think about it some more tomorrow," Tsumugi suggested. Although he didn't move, as if he knew what Tasuku's next words were going to be. 

"I don't think I need to think about it anymore. I've thought about it for a while now." 

For some reason this hurt Tsumugi even more. A while? How long was that. More tears gathered in his eyes, threatening to fall. He didn't let them though. If they fell now that would really mean it was over.

"You shouldn't be thinking about those things by yourself Tasuku. If there was a problem you should have brought it up to me instead of letting it get this far. It's like you're deciding things on your own." Tsumugi hadn't meant to let his emotions get to him but he's pretty sure his voice cracked during his words.

"There wasn't any problems Tsumugi. I just... don't feel it anymore. I'm sorry."

I'm sorry? What's he apologising for? What is sorry suppose to fix? The damage has already been done. He wanted to pretend he hadn't heard it. Sorry. Was this the end? If he said sorry, it meant that it was, right? 

A singular teardrop fell down his cheek.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Tsumugi said while slowly getting up from his seat. Tasuku followed suit.

"I'm going to sleep at my own house tonight. I don't think me staying over is going to help anyone." Tasuku said.

Tsumugi felt his heart break. More and more tears were coming out. It was past the point of stopping them. 

Tasuku was never one to facially show emotion, but in that moment he looked pained. It made Tsumugi feel a bit better knowing that Tasuku still cared enough about him, about them, to feel hurt by this. It also made him feel worse. There was only one thing worse than despair, that was hope. The fact that Tasuku still cared gave Tsumugi hope that maybe he'd reconsider. That tomorrow he'd come back and say he wasn't in his right mind. That Tasuku still loved Tsumugi just as much as Tsumugi loved him.

Maybe he could still pretend everything was alright.

"Goodnight, Tasuku." Tsumugi said his voice wavering as the tears continued to wet his face. 

Tsumugi put his head down, unable to look him in the eyes. There were tears streaming down his face now yet he still was trying to smile. Tasuku frowned at the pain he caused. 

"Goodbye, Tsumugi."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @tsuzuruteeth


End file.
